The day Clary came back
by esra.d.e
Summary: Clary had been taken away by Valentine at the age of 6. Ten years later, she has officially turned into a killing machine that can shock anyone in her wake. When she hears about Valentine's plans, she tries to tell the Lightwoods and Jocelyn. Will they trust her and protect her, or will they kick her to the curb and make her fight by herself? ALL HUMAN. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**The day Clary came back **

_Hey guys this is my very first fan-fiction! *squeals* I hope you guys enjoy it a lot! If you do read it, please comment your opinion and where I should go on from here!1_

_Anyways….. here is the story!_

Clary POV

I walked through the corridors of the so called "Idris Academy". I have never ever been to a school before, or at least I don't remember. I was taken away by Valentine after I saved by brother's (Jonathan Fray) life. You see, my father absolutely loathed kids, so when my mother gave birth to Jon, he was furious. He tried to kill Jon in many ways, but there was always someone to protect him. When my mum gave birth to me, Valentine couldn't stand it. When my mother wasn't home, he would beat us up until we couldn't function properly. One day, for some reason he came home angrier and meaner than I had ever seen him before. Robert Lightwood, our next door neighbour tried to calm him down, but it didn't work. He light the whole house on fire and locked Jon and I in a room. I smashed my hand through the window, making sure Jon climbed out first. When he was done, I put my foot up to climb, but someone snatched me and knocked me unconscious. When I woke up, I was tied to a pole, my hands ragged and bleeding. When I looked up, Valentine just looked at me and said, "We are going to have some fun for a while". Ever since that day, I haven't seen my Mom, my brother, or the Lightwoods. I know where they live and what school Jon goes to. Apparently my mother teaches there too. This should be interesting…

Valentine made into a weapon of his own, a killing machine. He also made me look like one of the most beautiful women on earth. All my features are from my mother, with my emerald eyes that pop, my porcelain white skin and my frizzy dark crimson hair. I had to lie to him today to be able to sneak out and talk to my mother. I haven't seen her in 11 years and she never ever seemed to be bothered to find out where I am. Well today it was going to change. I talked sweetly to the lady in the office, and it turns out my mother was teaching a history class as a substitute. The more important part was that my brother and the two lightwoods were in that class. This would give them a bit of a fright. Seeing a "supposedly dead" girl smash the classroom door and demand for answers. Anyways, out of my flashback and into reality. The lady gave me a strange look, but that is understandable. What would you do if a 5 foot 5 girl walked through the door wearing nothing but black and having 2 guns in her belt?

"Oh I'm finally here" I thought, looking up to room 26. "What should I say," I thought, my hand hovering over the door knob. "Oh it doesn't matter, just improvise" I thought. I opened the door, looking as bold as I could, and pulled my hoodie out of my face. I heard a few wolf whistles, but I also heard a few breaths being sucked back into their lungs due to astonishment. I looked at where three came from. I realised who they were immediately. My brother, Alec and Jace? How could it possibly be Jace? How could he know about my situation and not help me once he was adopted?

"Control your anger" I thought to myself, and turned directly to Jocelyn, who looked shocked, astonished, happy, and fearful at the same time. "We need to talk, JOCELYN." Was all I said.


	2. Chapter 2 : How are you alive?

_**Chapter 2: The big surprise**_

_Hey guys, people wanted me to update soon and since I have been procrastinating so much these holidays, I thought I may as well make people's lives interesting. So here is the new chapter! I hope you like it! Please review and give me feedback, it would really help. Love you all! __ P.S : There was a bit of confusion so I'll tell you guys, Clary and Jace know each other from before._

**CLARY POV**

I wish I had my phone with me so I could take a picture of everyone's expressions. There I was, surrounded by the Robert, Maryse, Isabelle, Alec, Jonathan, Jocelyn and Luke. Jace was there, staring at me like I had climbed out of a dream. There were many whispers about the "emo chick that looked like she came out of the dead". Uhhh, I hate people like that. Judging people without a real reason. Anyways, back to actual world. Everyone was staring at me, shocked at the fact that I had found them. They most likely thought I was dead. That was Valentine's "incredible" thought. Notice my sarcasm. "Are you all going to stare at me?" I said with the worst look I could give them. I felt slightly guilty, but they deserved it. They had continued their lives, happy and cheerful, while I was here, rotting in Valentine's basement. "How are you alive? I thought you were dead. You were all over the news; we searched for years, all around the country…" Jocelyn said in between sobs. "Well obviously you hadn't searched for me enough, cause I'm alive and talking to you right now." I cut her off, not ever looking into their eyes. "Anyway, I'm not here for a reunion, I'm here to warn you. Valentine is planning the biggest surprise yet. Every year, on my birthday, he would torture me in a special way. Each year it would be different. He said that his would be the last year, so either it is going to be the worst one or he is going to kill me." I stated plainly, not finding it dramatic. I was so sick of life I may as well die. What I said popped something in Jocelyn's mind and she jumped out of her chair to hug me like a normal family. That was the problem. I hadn't hugged someone in more than a decade, so it was a weird gesture for me. Being the killing machine I was, I jumped back too, blocked my hand with my palm and stuck my gun out. Good move Clary. You have successfully killed the tiny part in everyone's heart that still believed you were innocent. Everyone ran away from the tables and stuck to the walls and everyone in cafeteria grew silent. Shit. Great way to make friends Clary. "Sorry, it's just that I'm not used to any type of comfort at all." I said with a sheepish smile on my face. Everyone was beyond shock, except for Jace. He had his cute smirk that I had loved ever since I saw it. Stop Clary. You aren't allowed to show any emotions. To love is to destroy and to be loved is to be destroyed. Drill that into your head. After a while, everyone seemed to calm down and it seemed as if they really wanted me back in their lives. "Clary, Valentine tricked us. He said that you had drowned. We believed him because he seemed so genuine." Jocelyn said, watching all of my actions, all of my moves. "Every move of yours is calculated and precise isn't it" Jonathan said, much to my surprise. He hadn't said a word about the whole situation, but thought that talking about my moves was okay. "Yea, yea it is…." I trailed off, hearing the constant beeping of a tracker coming from under us. I silenced everyone and looked under the table. Sure enough, there was a tracker, and it was on my leg. It was beeping more frequently the more time passed on meaning… "Shit, he knows where I am and he is coming for me, I have to leave now!" I said as I jumped out of my seat and got my weapons ready. No one understood and seemed dumbfounded until they heard screams coming from the hallway. "Ummm….. Disperse okay, Jace and the whole gang, go back to your usual seats and stay there. No matter what happens. Mum, Robert, Maryse and Luke, go into the cafeteria kitchen and put some aprons on, act as if your chefs. And under any circumstances, will you try and stop whatever is going to happen, okay. Please. It's for your own good." I said, trembling. They all left, but never left their eyes off me. I could sense it. I heard shouting right outside the door and crossed the swords in my hands into an x shape. Two big buff men looked around for a second until their eyes collided with mine. They smiled for a moment, before they charged right at me.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: This is why you need to stay away from me**_

_Wow guys so many reviews! Thankyou to everyone that read this fan fiction and reviewed it. It really means a lot. I realised that chapter 2 didn't have any paragraphs so it must have been hard to read. Sorry about that. And yes, there will be CLACE, but I still don't know when. Anyways, here is the story! I hope you enjoy it and please review. __ ( It's actually pretty short so I will update really soon)_

**CLARY POV**

I had my swords in an x shape, ready to block anything that tried to injure me. I was so sick and tired of having to fight. And especially these type of men (or warriors). You see, Valentine had a body guard for every kind of mood, if he was angry he would send the worst kind of people to injure me the most. And these were those guys. Before they could reach me, I jumped up on a table and did a double backflip (I may as well show off my skills a bit). Before I could move I heard the click of a gun and turned around to see that they were both staring straight at me with 2 pistols per person. "We aren't here to fight, Clarissa." One of the thugs said.

I shuddered at the use of my full name. They saw my reaction, and grinned even more. "Valentine just told us to tell you this message. You can spend the next few weeks with your beloved family, but on your birthday, expect your last and biggest surprise". And with that they started to walk away. For a moment I thought that they weren't actually going to hurt me, but obviously I was wrong. A step before the whole thing would be over, they both simultaneously shot me in the leg. Two bullets per leg. That was gonna take a while to heal. They expected me to fall, but I kept my calm face on and smiled at them. "It's very hard to knock my down. You should know that by now." I said, giving them the fakest smile I could. Still in shock, they walked away.

The instant they left, I collapsed on the table. My legs were dripping in blood, and I was losing consciousness. The only thing I could see properly was my mother, in front of me, frantically shouting at me to stay awake. I pressed a vial in her hands and whispered in her ear, "Pour this over the wounds. It'll heal them quickly, but I'll feel way too much pain to stay conscious." She looked at me for a minute, and then down at the vial. Her eyes opened super wide and she shouted, "No Clary, you can't use this. NO there must be another way!" I smiled weakly at her, and waited for the pain to come. She looked at me one last time, and with her eyes closed, she poured a few drops on each wound. All I could remember from that point on was the screams that were ripping my voice chords into shreds…. And then darkness.


End file.
